Living in America
by lovelyacapella
Summary: Living in NYC isn't that easy. Working for a catering company does have it's small perks. Mimi serves her way through school, getting to meet her favorite celebrities and also meet the "elite" of New York City. One night she stumbles into an old friend during work. Starting a new school year was hard enough, but now with a love interest will Mimi be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on I need you girls to move fast!" A very long-legged woman yelled out.

"No i need the wine servers to have red blazers and the food servers in blue! WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR YOU PEOPLE!?" She continued to yell out. "I swear I will fire all of you!" She exclaimed until she was red in the face. During all her yelling was the scrambling of her workers who were running left to right, changing their blazers, refilling their trays with glasses of wine and finger foods.

"You cherry head!" She yelled out as she pointed out. "I need you to hurry get that tray out now!"

The girl panicked and was so nervous that her boss was so upset. She ran out with the tray and began to serve.

_"I can't believe this. It's insane back there." She thought as she was serving. " No time for negatives! Stay on it Mimi this job is gonna pay for fashion school! Though I wish Linda would remember my name." She continued to think._

The night went with the cherry headed girl serving wine to many of the "élite" guest. Mimi was lovely girl. She had cherry brown hair that she put bright gold stars. She had chocolate-colored eyes and a slim body. She was the favorite at these types of gatherings. She went home with many offers by the some of the gentlemen, but she didn't like getting picked up at her job. She is nineteen and working her way through school. Her school was the NYC School of Fashion. She shared a small apartment that was close to school and just a cab ride away from work.

"Ok guys things didn't completely go to shit tonight. You guys know better! I want tomorrow night smoother than tonight. Remember tomorrow we are in tuxes! I want bow ties!" Linda said. She dismissed her workers with a good night.

"Wow Linda was nuts tonight wasn't she Mimi." Melody said as she got her pea coat on.

"Yeah though I wish she remember my name." Mimi added as she got her coat as well.

"Dont worry that. It means she likes you. Its better than string bean." Melody laughed off.

They walked their tired bodies home. It was early in the morning and the city was still busy. Mimi and Melody have been living together since they ft high school. They were very good friends and each other wing "woman" when they were out to parties. They both are attending the same school and very single. Their apartment was small but it was theirs. Filled with bright colors and vintage nic-nacs.

Mimi sighed. "How is it possible that we are the only two single women in this whole entire city?" Mimi asked as she threw herself on the couch. " In all of New York New York we are single and way too ready to mingle. " She continued. Melody got two glasses out and filled them with wine.

"Hey cherry head." She said as she handed it to Mimi.

"Wow fancy. How did you get wine.?" Mimi asked as she took a sip.

"Jeff from work. He totally wants me. But I not into him that way. So I told him I wanted sweet wine and a few hours late she shows up with a bottle of wine." Melody said as she sat next to Mimi.

"Wow Mel your horrible."

"How so?" Melody giggled. "I never said go get it for me. He did this out of the kindness of his penis." Melody replied back.

"Wow. No need for that kind of information! Whatever you do on your free time, please keep that to yourself." Mimi laughed as she finished her glass. " That hit the spot. I never thought to be a wine drinker. Now I understand why mama likes it so much."

"Ha auntie is a wine-o. But anyways did you meet anyone tonight? All I met were old CEO grandpa who wanted to take me out to dinner." Melody continued as she poured more wine.

Mimi laughed out loud. "Wow Mel, I thought that would have been your dream come true. Having an old rich man whisk you away to Paris. "

"Don't get me wrong that would be awesome but then that would need me to sleep with them. And honey that old junk does not interest me." Melody shot both laughed and enjoyed their sweet wine. They fell asleep on the couch waiting for the next day to begin.

The next night...

Linda was giving her motivational speech to have a good night while Melody was fixing Mimi's bow tie.

"Tonight is gonna be awesome Meems!" Melody stated with excitement. Mimi jerked her head in confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Tonight it kinda like your opening ceremonies in Japan. This is for that new sports college that they just opened. They are getting all new students from around the world." Melody said as she waved her finger back and froth.

"All over the world. Sports college? There's such a thing for that?" She asked again.

"Duhhh girl! And best of all Jeff said they are all around our age. You know what this means right?" Melody as she wrapped her arm around Mimi's shoulders.

"What?" Mimi said as she was being slightly choked.

"If we play our cards right we will be new basketball/baseball/football/soccer wives! We will have it made!" Melody said as her eyes lit up. Mimi took Melody's arm off her and put on her black blazer.

"Mel you watch way too much T.V."

"Ladies!" Linda yelled out while placing her hands on her sides. Mimi and Melody jumped at the loud sound of her voice. "Lets get moving every one is already out there. Lets go go GO!" Linda exclaimed. They both grabbed the trays fast and headed right out to the hall.

"Alright you know the drill Meems. We'll meet up in 20 but the bar." Melody said as she went towards the left. Mimi gave her a thumbs up and headed out to serve the guests. She made her rounds and made friends like she does. But tonight was different. She spotted a young gentlemen. He was tall, he was fit and slim. He was in a nice tux and had beautiful eyes. He had one green eye and one blue. She thought this imperfection was perfection. She stood still and didn't realize that she was just staring. He was surrounded by a their fellow students of both sexes.

Mimi soon felt some one take her by the arm and pulled her a side. It was Melody. She Grabbed Mimi and somehow they ended up under the table. The table had a very long cover so they were not seen.

"What are you doing? You just staring out into space. Linda thinks your high!"

"Oh my gosh! Mel you brought me under this table do you know how worst this looks!" Mimi exclaimed. They both looked at each other and began to sweat at the back of their heads.

"Whatever I'm trying to help keep your job!" Melody shot back.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. It's like i couldn't move. Seeing that guy made my heart skip a beat. " Mimi said as she placed her hands on her chest. Melody took a small peek outside from under the cover.

"Heeey that guy isn't that bad. Except his eyes, but hey honey everyone looks good in the dark." Melody joked as she poked her head back in. They both sneaked out from under the table. They were only a few feet away from the very popular group of students.

"Ok Meems I know you're all about love right now but you know what Linda told us. If she catches us hooking up instead of working we are fired. And remember I got you this job. Don't make me look bad. " Melody as she patted Mimi's back.

"So don't get caught!" she continued with a smirk. Melody took two hands and pushed Mimi as hard as she could towards the group. At that very moment a tall slim chocolate messy hair student collided with Mimi. Mimi and they student both fell to the ground.

"OH my gosh I'm so sorry! "Mimi said as she quickly bowed down to the student forgiveness. _"That fucking bitch Mel. I'm gonna kill her." Mimi thought. _Melody sensing Mimi's angry soon ran away pretending to be serving more students.

"It's alright are you ok?" The chocolate boy asked as he took Mimi by her hands to pick he up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean too." Mimi said as she took a good look at him. "Tia-Tai...Tai?!" she exclaimed in confusion. _"Here I am going pushed into meeting the love of my life and I bumped into Taichi. What is wrong with this world!" Mimi thought as she was disappointed in her situation._

_I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think! sorry if I missed some bumps._


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi was in total shock in seeing her long-lost friend from Japan.

"Well it is a small world after all." Tai said as he helped her up. "This is awesome! Now you can give me a tour of the city Mimi." He continued happily.

_"_Tai do you know how that is?" Mimi said as she pointed to the two eye colored boy.

"That guy? Oh that's James. He's actually my room-mate for this semester."

"ROOM MATE!" Mimi said in excitement. Her eyes were instantly filled with stars. She turned around and wrapped her arm around Tai's head. "So you would if he's single right?" She added.

"Yes I guess so." He said with narrow eyes. "What are you up too?"

"I'm just saying that our friendship is promising. " She smiled. Tai started to sweat from the back of his head.

"Anyway here's your tray. What time you off? Maybe you can show me the city tonight?" He asked with a smile.

Mimi saw his warm soft smile. She was taken back on how handsome he has gotten since the last time she'd seen him. His nice chocolate-colored skin and his messier than ever hair. His long slim athletic body was very becoming. Mimi soon blushed at the sight behind Tai. It was her love at first sight.

"Hello I'm James." He smiled. "Tai who is your lovely friend here?"

Mimi was so nervous she couldn't even talk.

"This is a good friend of mine. Her name is Mimi."

James took Mimi's right hand and kissed it. Mimi blushed instensly. Tai stood there a bit confused and didn't know weither to leave or stand around.

"Well I hope become good friends as well." James smiled.

Taia and James continued on enjoying the party while Mimi tried to go back to work. The party soon came to an end. Mimi was bummed out that she couldn't speak to her prince James. She was very slow in gathering her things. Melody came up and gave her a hard pat on the back. It was so hard Mimi lost her balance and fell forward.

"Oh hey Mimi who was that tall dark and handsome you were talking too?" Melody asked.

Mimi proceed to go home with Melody and told her about her old friend Tai. Melody's lit up with her stories about him and their adventures as they continued to walk toward the exit.

"Mimi he sounds like my kind of man." Melody giggled. "Can you introduce me sometime?" Melody said. Mimi gave out a sigh still bummed out by not being able to talk to James. Mimi paused at the door .

"Oh crap. I forgot my bag!" Mimi said as she looked at both of her empty arms. "I'll catch to you. " Mimi said as she ran back to the hall. She got their and to her surprise she saw Tai there standing there. With his big goofy smile.

"Hey Tai what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked up to him. Tai handed her bag and smiled.

"Well now you owe me." He softly said. Mimi looked a bit confused but happy that Tai had her bag.

"So what do you say about that tour? Tomorrow night?" He said as he walked along side her.

"Sure I bet it would be fun. " She smiled as they exchanged numbers.

"You know I was really hoping I'd see you. Leaving home was really intense. I picked this school because I knew you were here." He said happily. Mimi blushed at his sweet words. He gave her a big hug and said his good-bye. Mimi held on to her bag tight. while Tai's sweet words still lingered on.

...

The next day

Mimi and Melody were enjoying their day off sleeping the morning away. They loud city didn't bother them or their sleep. Mimi finally woke up and made her way to her bathroom. Stumbling and knocking a few things on her way there. She got to her sink and began to inspect her face with her narrow half away eyes. She played around with her cheeks and the bags under her eyes while making grunting noises. _"Dear lord I look like crap. And last night..." She thought as she began to brush her teeth. "Tai...what are the odds." She chuckled. _ _" And he's room mates with James!" She shrieked as she finished up in the her bathroom. As she walked out she was frighten by the sudden appearance of Melody on her bed._

"What the...What the hell Mel you scared me!" Mimi said as she jumped.

"So Mimi about last night." Melody smirked. Mimi walked over to her dresser and proceeded to get her outfit ready.

"What do you want Mel?" Mimi said with a dreadful feeling.

"I was wondering if you could put in a good word in...With you friend from the fancy school?" Melody finished. Mimi stopped getting her things together and turned to Melody.

"Sure." Mimi responded. Melody jumped up with excitement. "Thanks Mimi this si gonna be so awesome!" Melody added as she ran out Mimi's room. Mimi stood there playing with her phone.

sorry if i missed some bumps! thank you for reading.^0^


	3. Chapter : Run Away Pup

Another night off work in NYC. The city was loud and busy with people running around any time of the day. Mimi was cleaning her room and listening to music. She was in long slim yoga pants and a tank top under a tight fitted hoodie. She Was moving her bed towards her window. She loved looking over her window for the city lights and hearing the cars drive on by. _"Finally I'm done with this room. Wonder what time Mel's gonna be home?" Mimi thought as she let herself fall on her bed. _She wrestled every inch of her bed trying to get comfortable. She whipped her hair into a high pony tail and bunched it into a messy bun.

_"Its only 5:55 and I'm already in bed." She thought. She held her phone up towards her ceiling. She stared at her black phone screen. No text. No calls. No emails. She had _nothing what so ever. _"I'M SO BORED. wHY AM I SO BORED!?" she thought. _She threw herself up right and went to her dresser to get her head phones. She took her small side purse and decided o go for a walk. She then looked over and saw her dog sleeping o alongside her bed. _" I should walk West today. Poor thing." She thought while having a sad expression on her face._

She woke him up, got her leash in hand and head out the door. " Come on boy! Just you and me today!" She said. She locked her door and head out. They walked the breezy city and head towards a near by dog park. West being the overly hyper make husky puppy that he is was pulling and tugging Mimi to keep the pace. "WEST! SLOW! SLOW!" She said tugging back the leash. They were coming up the corner of the street to cross when West suddenly sprinted causing Mimi to run to someone. She let go of the leash and watched her beloved friend run off.

"OH my gosh! WEST!" She yelled out as she started running. She then turned and yelled out "Sorry mister for running into you!". She ran after him as fas as she could but she only saw him get further and further away from her. She called out for someone to stop him but being in an over populated city that it was, nobody seemed to care. She soon stopped to catch her breath. _"Why does today suck so bad?!" _ Her chest stated to burn as she continued to run and look everywhere. It was hard for her to see in such a big coward and every person she asked all said the same thing. "Nope sorry." Mimi started to get irritated with every minute that passed.

_"I know dog park!" _She turned around and head towards the dog park. She got there and searched high and low. She asked fellow pet owners if they have seen him.

"He's pretty hard to miss. He's all white, grey and tan." She asked a couple walking a .

"Yes we saw one run by just now. But there was a boy with him it looked like he was walking him home." The young woman said as she pointed south. Mimi thanked them and ran off.

"I will kill that guy!"

She reached the end of the park but found nothing. She had tears in her eyes for losing her best friend. Defeated she went back home. She didn't want to give up on him. She decided to make millions of flyers and post them all night if she had too. _"Oh west if only you weren't so stupid maybe you could find your way home."_

She was almost to her apartment building when she saw a tall slim boy standing outside. The street lamp was above him and gave the spot light effect. He wore black slim fitted jeans. Some old ripped up old black and white sneakers , a red hooded wind breaker and brown messy hair. Seeing how attractive he looked away made her forget for a second about West. As she got closer she saw he had two leashes. He d two dogs. She started walking faster. The image of the dogs became easier to see. She saw they were huskies. She ran and called out West. She saw one of the dogs ears lift up at the sound of her voice. It was her missing friend. Mimi ran towards West. She bent down towards him and hugged him.

Her eyes were wet with tears of joy as she held her friend once again. " I thought you were gone forever. Don't every that again!" She said as she pulled away from West. She looked up to thank the boy She blushed rapidly as she saw who it was.

"TAICHI?!" She yelled. He smiled.

"You can just call me Tai Mimi. My mom calls me that when she's mad. " He said. "Well this is a bit weird." He said as he handed her the leash. "I saw this guy running around here. He saw this little cutie and would leave us alone. I figured he was lost since no came after him. So I decided to take him home." He said as he bent down and pet the top of Mimi's husky. He looked over to her and smiled. Mimi got it together and stood up.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she bowed. He chuckled. and bent all the way down and looked up at Mimi. She was still bowing and opened her eyes to see Tai's smiling face beneath hers. She jumped up.

"Are you ok Mimi?" he asked tilting his head i confusion.

She took a deep breath and responded " Thank you so much Tai. I thought he was gone." She said as she continued to pet West. She looked over to the female husky beside Taichi. "You're right she is a cutie. What's her name?" she asked.

"Her name is East. She's a handful but I love her."

Mimi was weirded out but all of this. She couldn't put two and two together. Was Taichi stalking me? How is that he found West and his dog is East. "_What the fuck!?" _she thought. He took a couple of steps back with East. and looked up at the night sky. No stars out. Just the sound of honking cars and flashing lights. He took a deep breath.

"Mimi. You're not stalking me right? This is a bit awkward that we happen to meet again. I mean New York city isn't the smallest of cities." He said as he turned to look at her. Mimi felt a cold chill as Taichi accused her of stalking him when she was thinking the same thing about him.

"You know it could be that you are a stalker with a good looking dog, or we were MEANT to see eachother again. And I do like the second option." He said. He turned and looked at Mimi with a big smile. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"You know what?" He asked as he put his hands in his pocket and kicked a few rocks beside him.

"That sounds pretty awesome to me."


	4. Chapter 4: The Ending Deal

Mimi was in her kitchen preparing dinner. She was a bit excited for it. She invited Taichi and James to come over.

*Two Nights Ago*

"It's up to you. You come over for dinner." She replied as she pulled West to her side.

Taichi took a few steps closer to Mimi. Invading her personal space he said "Why Mimi, you sly devil you! You haven't even taken me on a first date and you are already trying to win my heart over a home cooked meal. " He waved his finger back and forth." Tisk tisk tisk!" He chuckled. "I will will let you know that it will take more than just dinner to win this hunk of a man over!" He said playfully as he placed his hand softy on his chest.

She blushed of embarrassment. "What are you talking about! You saved my dog!" She exclaimed while she looked away. "Besides you can bring James over too."

*End*

She giggled contiguously as she stired her boiling pots. _"This is going to be so yummy! I haven't made Yakibuta in forever! Raaaaaaaaamen how I missed you." She thought._

Melody was drawn to the kitchen by the heavenly smells of Mimi's cooking. She walked in and watch Mimi giggling uncontrollably as she was chopping green onions.

"Wow Mimi is cooking tonight." Melody said. Mimi watched every single step that Melody took as she made her way closer to her. Mimi knew she was up to something. She continued to hop harder and louder.

" What could the special occasion be?" Melody asked as she leaned over to smell the boiling pot of pork. She leaned back and stood beside Mimi. "Could it be you have company coming over?" She smirked. Mimi's eyes were fixed on Melody as she hissed around the kitchen. Mimi smiled happily to Melody as she washed her cutting board and continued cooking.

"Well I do have company coming over. An old friend will be here." She finished washing and went to stir her boiling pot.

"Wow Mimi I've never had home cooked Japanese cooking before. Well from you really." Melody smiled. "Can I stay too?...And remember you promised to introduce me!"

Mimi tried to look away from Melody's puppy dog's eyes. She agreed and Melody jumped with joy. Melody ran off to shower and get ready. Mimi sighed and her phone beeped with a text message alert. She walked over and opened her message.

_" Be over in 30. East is coming too. ^-^" _

She smiled. And replied.

"Ok Taichi :3"

She set the table and fed West. She showered and couldn't stop smiling on how excited she was to see James. She sat in her room doing her make up. She got up and looked in her closet for the perfect outfit. She searched through her entire closet and was unhappy with everything.

"Dear LORD I don't have anything!?" She pouted.

"FUCK YEAH I LOOK GREAT!" Melody shouted from her room. The idea of Melody being the best dressed of the night through Mimi into an instant burst of anger and then quickly into a black hole of depression. She lay on her floor face down. West tilted his head in confusion of his master. "_This can't be happening. I have nothing. I'll never get married. I'll never have kids and grow old with someone." Mimi thought in panic. _

West howled and caught her attention. She looked up and spotted a red pencil skirt and a black and white stripped blouse. The pencil skirt hugged her curves tight. Her blouse was fitted and she tucked it in. She wore her hair in long curls. And to top it off was red lips.

Melody walked passed her room and caught a glimpse. "Wow Meems you look good." She said.

The door bell rang and Mimi's heart skipped a beat. She ran towards the door only to fall over West as he ran along side her. "You know West I really hate when you do that. " Mimi said as she got and pulled down her skirt. She opened the door. Her eyes soon set eyes on two fine young gentlemen. Taichi and James. Mimi was taken back by how handsome they were.

"Well Mimi don't just stand there! Let them in!" Melody said as she pushed her aside.

"Hello I'm Melody, Mimi's very charming and witty room-mate/co-worker/best friend. " She said as she let them in.

"Hello I'm Tai and this is my friend James." Taichi said as he entered their home.

"It's nice to meet you." James said. He took Melody's hand and kissed it. " Thank you to having us." James said. Melody blushed and was as hot as a boiling pot of water. She was a bit turned on by how a gentlemen James was.

James turned to Mimi and did the same. She as well was blushing by his actions. Tai just watched the girls drooling over James. He thought it to be funny . Melody led James to the living room.

"Hey Mimi." Taichi said as he stopped her. She turned around to see a rose.

"Thanks again for having us. I didn't know if I should of brought some type of cake but knowing you, you probably already have something home made." He said to her in such a big smile.

"Well look at you two here all a lone." Melody said as she walked over to Taichi. "Why don't you come join the party." She said as she took Taichi's hand. " I promise I'm a lot of fun. " She said as she lead him into the living room. Taichi looked back at Mimi as he was being pulled away from Mimi. Mimi walked into her dining room and placed her rose in a nice small vase in the middle of the dinner table.

_This is so lovely. Who would have known Taichi was such a romantic. I guess I should be get use to calling him Tai. He's so sweet. I guess Melody is working her magic. Mimi thought._

"Did you need any help in here?" James asked. Mimi jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said took a step back from Mimi.

"Oh no it's ok. " She smiled. He took a few step closer to Mimi. Her heart began to beat fast. She felt hot. She was nervous.

"You look very lovely tonight." He said softly. " I'm happy that we get to meet again. When we first met at the opening ceremony I was so nervous to talk to you, let alone ask you for your number. And when I finally got the courage to ask , you were gone." He continued to say. Mimi was as frozen, she didn't know what to say. She could only stare into his eyes. One blue eye and the other green. Those eyes that Mimi had found perfection in.

Across the living room was Taichi and Melody. Taichi looked over to see both awfully close. His smiled turning into a frown. He got up walked over to the dinning room. He left Melody talking to herself.

"Mimi can I help you serve dinner? I am pretty hungry. What did you make?" He asked as he cut in between them. Mimi snapped out of it and got it together.

"You guys sit please we will have dinner up in no time." Taichi said cheerfully. "So Meems what did you make?"

"Well I made." But before she could finish he yelled out "RAMEN!" She jumped at his excitement. " I love ramen! I think I might ask you to marry me now!" He exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Mimi laughed.

"Wow you are too much. It's just ramen. Here help me get it ready. " She smiled as she handed Taichi a tray and four bowls. She poured the hot broth and then the ramen noodles. Taichi took deep sniffs as she prepared the bowls. Along side him were East and West trying to get wiffs of the yummy broth.

"Wow Mimi this smells so good. " He said as he watched her. " I really didn't think you had it in you."

"Why thank you, but really Taichi you should of know better. It's these beautiful hands that create such tasty food." She chuckled. They finished and took the trays to the dinning room.

"Well I hope you enjoy this ramen." Mimi smiled. Taichi and James blushed by her smile.

_"Gosh she's so cute. She's really blossomed. blossomed?" He thought as he noticed how tight and well fitted her blouse was. "Oh God I feel like a pervert. What am I fourteen?!" Taichi thought as he began to eat. _

All three of them stopped eating and looked at Mimi.

"Well what do you think?" She asked nervously.

"This is so good!" They all said at once. They all continued to joke around and got to know a bit about each other. After a good while Mimi got up and began to take everyone's dirty bowls.

"Let me help you." James said as he took the bowls for Mimi. They both were in the kitchen. James was washing and Mimi was drying. Taichi could hear Mimi's giggles and James flirtatious way very clear. He didn't like the sound of it one bit. Melody realized who Taichi was after and how she didn't have a chance. She laid back into her chair and almost tossed in her white flag when she got an idea.

"Hey Tai. I see you have the hots for here. But heres the deal. Your perfect house wife is so caught up in old green and blue eyes over there she is not going to even look twice your way." Melody said while crossing her arms.

Taichi was a bit surprised by her blunt honestly. He didn't know what to say. He looked over at them and he knew Melody was right.

" You know you're pretty blunt. I like that. Whats your deal?" He replied as he placed his arms on the table.

"Well how will she ever think of you in an attractive way if she has never seen you in that way?" She said. Taichi listened carefully.

"If she sees you with someone else, then maybe she might realized that she wants you. In every way and in every form." She added.

Those last i words rang loud and hard in his mind. "She will want me?" He asked.

"Yeah it happens all the time. " She continued.

"I don't know. It sounds like I'm trying to trick her. That's not what I'm about. "

"Well how about we become better friends and just take it from there?" She said as she reached over and placed her hand on his. He looked down at his hand and then towards Mimi.

He was confused by his feelings and Melody's willingness to help him.

"Don't worry. The worst that can happen is we become good friends. " Melody smiled.


End file.
